


A pulpitus

by Hullocsillag



Category: Real Person Fiction
Genre: M/M
Language: Magyar
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-08
Updated: 2015-10-08
Packaged: 2018-04-25 11:13:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 632
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4958296
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hullocsillag/pseuds/Hullocsillag
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sosem hittem volna, hogy valaha is egyszerű, nem híres emberekről fogom másokkal megosztani a perverz fantazmagóriáimat. Hmm, nyami. </p><p>Hosszú hallgatás után éled fel most a főnix a hamvaiból... na jó, befejezem, ez már gáz.</p><p>Szóval.. mi történik, ha egy nagyon okos és jóképű, de kicsit visszahúzódó férfi tanárember találkozik egy szintén okos és szintén jóképű, de rendkívül karizmatikus (grrrr) tanáremberrel? Okééé, ez egyre keszekuszább, úgyhogy élvezd, olvasd. :)</p>
            </blockquote>





	A pulpitus

Ahogy belépett a munkatársa, a törékeny férfi rémülten nézett szét, egy véletlenül felbukkanó hallgató arcától rettegve – természetesen, a terem már üresen ásított.   
\- Mi újság van? – a férfi arcán halvány mosoly húzódott, mélykék szemeivel végigpásztázta a kollégája testét, s lassú, de határozott lépésekkel közeledett felé. Cipőjének sarka szinte irritálóan hangosan kopogott a fényes padlón, de minden egyes lépésével a tömény erőt, önbizalmat árasztotta magából. Amolyan: hű, az anyját micsoda pasi !   
\- Vége az óráimnak. Hát neked?  
\- Csak pár óra múlva kezdek. Gondoltam benézek hozzád – néhány centire állt meg a másik előtt. – Persze, csak akkor, ha te sem bánod. – Peter makacsul babrált a papírjaival, ügyetlenül próbálta meg Tom jelenlétét figyelmen kívül hagyni.   
\- Ne haragudj, de sok dolgom van még… tudod, a papírmunkák, ügyintézés, na meg a rendkívül izgalmas értekezlet..  
\- Ugyan már, Peter. Mi a baj? – az említett most felszegte fejét, s mélyen belenézett Tom szemébe.   
Az a baj, hogy olyan átkozottul jóképű vagy. És erős, és férfias, mégis gyengéd.. és ez a parfüm… - Peter érezte, hogy arcába szökik a vér, ahogy a másik egyre közelebb hajolt hozzá, majd egy forró csókban egyesültek ajkaik. Tom határozottan átölelte Peter derekát, és közelebb húzta magához. Ő nem csak ajkaival csókolt, hanem az egész testével. Szinte vibrált a levegő közöttük, mintha az elfojtott érzések és vágyak csupán a kitörésre várnának. Egyikük sem mert levegőt venni, csak élvezték, hogy övék ez az intim pillanat, hogy az idő csak az ő kedvükért áll meg egy kicsit, hogy a testük szinte megremeg csupán ajkaik találkozásától. Mikor elváltak ajkaik, Peter rémülten nézett körül, miközben, nagy, lusta lélegzetvételeket vett. Tom megnyalta alsó ajkát.  
\- Kellemetlenül érzed magad?  
\- Csak… hirtelen jött ez az egész..  
\- Nem akarom, hogy rosszul érezd magad. Csak, hiányoztál, és… - Peter nem hagyta, hogy az utolsó szavak kiröpüljenek Tom ajkain, inkább bezárta azokat a sajátjaival. Lassan kóstolták egymás ajkait, hagyták, hogy a jóleső bizsergés végigfusson gerincükön, miközben hanyagul simogatták egymás hátát, derekát és fenekét.   
Ahogy nyelveik vad csatározásba kezdtek, egyre hangosabb sóhajok szakadtak ki tüdejükből; a hangos cuppanásokat egy-egy halk, véletlen-nyögés szakított félbe.   
\- Nem bírom már nélküled… - lehelte be Peter nyakát Tom, óvatos, meleg csókokkal jutalmazta őt, aki elfordította a fejét, szabad utat engedve a törődő ajkaknak és nyelvnek.   
\- Néha hiányzol..   
\- Néha? – kapta fel a fejét Tom, mire Peter huncutul elmosolyodott.  
\- Sokszor.  
\- Helyes válasz - Tom egy jó darabig még csókokkal hintette be Peter nyakát, majd hirtelen felkapta a férfit, felültette a pulpitus tetejére, majd kiszabadította a kőkemény férfiasságát a nadrág alól, és érzékien kóstolgatni kezdte. 

Halk, jóleső sóhaj hagyta el Peter ajkait, és engedte, hogy a vágy teljesen magával ragadja. Tom ráérősen nyalogatta, szívogatta a tag tetejét, majd hirtelen tövig nyelte, és kínzó lassúsággal szívta a torkába a férfiasságot. Hosszú percekig csak Peter elhaló nyögései kongtak a terem üres falai között, amikor Tom hirtelen hasra fordította a férfit, lehúzta róla a nadrágot és finoman megcsókolta az ánuszát. Peter félhangosat nyögött; s mikor a férfi kényeztetni kezdte, halk sóhajai a másik férfi vágyát is egyre elviselhetetlenebbé tették. Mikor a vágy mindkettejük mellkasában és ágyékában akkorára növekedett, hogy már-már kitörni látszott belőlük, Tom letolta a nadrágját, és kőkemény péniszével mélyre hatolt Peter testében. A kontakt mindkettejükből egy olyan hangos nyögést csalt ki, hogy Tom egy rövid ideig nem is merte mozgatni a csípőjét. Az ösztön azonban elvette Tom eszét, és lassú mozgásokat felváltotta a gyors, durva lökések. 

Nem tartott hát nagyon sokáig, mindkettejük testét széttépni látszott a vágy, és a kín, ahogy Tom minden egyes lökésével Peter prosztatáját érte el. Nem sok kellett, hogy Peter egy elfojtott nyögéssel a csúcsra érjen, összeránduló izmai Tomot is a felhők fölé repítették. 

Mindketten hangosan, jólesően ziháltak, miközben összeszedték magukat. Pirultan, mosolyogva néztek egymásra. Miközben szívük egyre lassabban kalapált, egy mély, szenvedélyes csókot váltottak. Pár percig még ott álltak, egymással szemben, némán, csak az aktusra gondolva. Nem szóltak semmit, de tudtak olvasni egymás tekintetéből. 

„Ezt feltétlenül meg kell ismételnünk!”

**Author's Note:**

> Ezt a sztorit eredetileg három részesre terveztem; aztán valahogy eltűnt ez a pár a szemem elől. Ez olyan gáz. Korszakolós slash-rájtör vagyok, már rájöttem. Megtetszik egy páros; írok, aztán ha elég gyors illetve kreatív vagyok, több fic is születik. 
> 
> Nos, Tom és Peter, nektek ennyi boldogság jár. So sorry.


End file.
